Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to interconnect structures, and more particularly to forming electrically conductive lines having orthogonal portions and curvatures extending through dielectric structures.
Description of the Related Art
Copper wires and interconnects typically seen in printed circuit board (PCBs), interposers and package substrates. An interposer is a form of interconnect that is placed between a printed circuit board (PCB) and a processor. As chips continue to scale, chips become denser requiring a higher pin count for the input/output (I/O). An interposer is used to spread a connection to a wider pitch or to re-route to a different connection. In conventional interconnect structures that extend through a substrate, the metal lines are limited to being straight.